The invention relates to a multi-layer watch strap each strap portion thereof having a plastics core which is at least partially coated preferably by leather, and a hook-like clip for fastening to a watch case.
It is already known to fasten each strap portion on a watch case by means of a hook-like clips. This offers the advantage of simplicity and durability, as compared to the conventional fastening by means of end loops which are laid around a bar of the watch case and either sewn, glued or affixed by means of a staple to each watch strap portion. A knows hook-like metal clip (for example reference West German Offenlegungsshrift 2129022) has an end portion inserted between the layers of a multi-layer watch strap and secured by means of a "plug" which traverses openings in the clip and also in the layers of the strap. Another prior disclosure (for example Swiss Pat. No. 493,223) makes use of a longitudinally slotted tube of elastically resilient material which is fastened on a reinforcing insert of a multi-layer watch strap. The slotted tube is hooked on the fastening bar of the watch case. Both known devices are relatively costly and do not ensure reliable connection of the watch strap to the watch case.